Fallen Holly
by BloodLustingCreature
Summary: Fallen LeavesxHollyleaf! What happened to Fallen Leaves once his she-cat friend left? Read to find out! SPOILERS FOR THE LAST HOPE AND HOLLYLEAF'S STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or any of the original cats and plots. I only own the characters I made for this fanfiction.**

"It's time isn't it." The black she-cat meowed softly. Fallen leaves nodded. "Go well." He murmured. "I will never forget you Hollyleaf." He told her as she padded away. His chest hurt and he had to stop himself from crying out and begging her to stay with him.

They'd lived together for moons now and the thought of her leaving left him feeling sad and lonely. For a moment he watched the dark shadows that had swallowed her up before turning and padding down a tunnel, his ears down and his tail dragging on the ground. He wandered through the tunnels for what seemed like moons. He had to do something. If he stayed still the sadness and loneliness would return. He ended up padding towards the cave with the stream in it.

_I know! I'll catch Hollyleaf a..._ He stopped walking and stared at his paws. "She's gone.. I don't need to hunt.." he mumbled, his chest tightening in pain. He padded over to the feathers she had used as a nest and curled up on them before closing his eyes, taking comfort in the she-cats stale scent that still clung to the feathers. He remembered when he found her, her leg was wrenched and she was unconscious. As he went over his memories with her and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Green eyes shot open as a mew echoed through the tunnels. Fallen Leaves got up and padded towards the sound. He was walking down a dark tunnel when he bumped into something small. It let out a squeak and tried to run away from him but ended up running into the tunnel's wall.

"It is okay. I won't harm you." He meowed reassuringly as he sniffed at the small creature. He blinked when he realised it was a male kit.

"Where is your mother little one?" he asked, nudging the kit to his feet. The kit stood up.

"It's too dark! How do I know you're not a fox!" He mewed, backing away from him. Fallen Leaves' whiskers twitched slightly in amusement.

"If I were a fox you wouldn't understand what I am saying. Follow me.." He meowed before turning and walking towards the cave with the stream in it. He rested his tail on the kit's head to make sure he didn't make a wrong in the cave he turned to look at the kit and sat down. The kit was a gray tabby with white socks on his back legs and a white underbelly.

"My name is Fallen Leaves. What is yours?" He asked, wondering why the kit was in the tunnels. The young kit stared at him for a few moments before shrugging.

"I don't know." He mewed, looking at his paws with a sad look.

Fallen Leaves frowned in confusion at this.

"What do you mean you don't know? Your mother gave you a name didn't she?" He asked.

"I've never met my mother. Will you give me a name?" He asked, a hopeful gleam in the tabby's blue eyes.

"Me? Uhh.. I guess I could.. but you'll have to give me time to think." He told the kit. The gray tabby nodded before letting out a yawn.

"Come on I'll show you somewhere you can sleep." Fallen Leaves meowed, leading the kit over to Hollyleaf's feathers. As the kit crawled into the nest and fell asleep he let out a sigh. Hollyleaf's scent would be gone now. After a few moments he curled up besides the kit, closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

**Review if you liked it :D If you can think of a name (clan name or no clan name) for the kit please tell me in a review or pm! :D**

**~Blueheart121**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. I only own the characters I made for this fanfic.**

"Falling whatever it was wake up! I'm hungry!"

Fallen Leaves frowned and opened his eyes to look at the kit who had just whined in his ear.

"Go catch us something to eat!" The kit ordered, jumping on Fallen Leaves got up. The ginger and white tom sighed and padded over to the stream. He sat down and stared at the icy cold water, waiting for a fish to swim by.

"What are you doing? I said go catch food! Not stare at the wa-" the kit stoped complaining when Fallen Leaves scooped a fish into the air. It landed on the ground and the tom quickly killed it. He then nudged it towards the hungry kit. The kit stared at him with an admiring look before hungrily tearing into the fish.

"Don't eat it that fast! You'll make yourself sick." He scolded the kit. The little tabby didn't say anything but slowed down and made his bites smaller. Once he'd finished he stretched. The kit jumped when water suddenly started dripping from the hole in the roof of the cave.

"What's that?" He exclaimed, looking at the rain with a look of awe. Fallen Leaves chuckled.

"It's rain." He meowed, watching as the kit went over to where the rain was falling to dab at it with a paw. _Rain... that can be his name._ The older tom thought, smiling at the kit.

"I have thought of a name for you." He told the kit. They gray cat looked over with an excited look.

"Really? What is it?" He squeaked before running over to Fallen Leaves. The tom's whiskers twitched slightly in amusement.

"Rain." He meowed. Rain jumped in excitement and dashed back over to the rain.

"It's great!" He mewed happily. Fallen Leaves watched as the kit played.

* * *

"Fallen Leaves? Are you here?" Rain meowed. The kit had been with Fallen Leaves for 3 moons now and was the size of a clan cat apprentice.

"Behind you." The tom meowed, making Rain jump.

"Don't do that! You startled me!" The gray tabby hissed. Fallen Leaves watched the tom with a blank face.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked, tilting his head to the side. Fallen Leaves' tail tip twitched slightly at the tabby's words.

"I know you've been meeting with that Riverclan apprentice and that you wish you could go live in the clan. You don't have to stay with me." The ginger and white tom meowed. Rain's eyes widened.

"You've been spying on me!" He accused, glaring at the elder tom. Fallen Leaves shrugged and turned away, padding in the direction of a tunnel that lead to Thunderclan territory.

"I won't make you stay here." He called over his shoulder to the kit he'd raised. Once in the shadows he turned to look at Rain. The young tom looked slightly torn. He stared at the place Fallen Leaves was hiding before staring at a tunnel that lead to Riverclan. After a few moments the tom sighed and curled up in the nest of feathers. Fallen Leaves watched as he fell asleep before padding down the tunnel that lead to Thunderclan territory. He sat at the entrance to the outside world and stared into the darkness, wondering what Hollyleaf was and if her clan had accepted her back. He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing he could be with the black she-cat.

"Fallen Leaves?" Came a meow from in front of him. His green eyes shot open and a look of shock appeared on his face.

"You came back!" He meowed happily.

**Cliffhanger :D haha.. sorry XD just had to do it! :3 Leave a review telling me who you think the cat is! The first one to get it right can have a character of theirs in this story :D**

**~Blueheart121**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww no one guessed it D: oh well.. haha I don't blame you guys for saying Hollyleaf. I'd probably say the same thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I only own the characters I made for this fanfic.**

"You waited." The cat purred before rubbing her orange muzzle against Fallen Leaves'.

"I missed you so much mother." Fallen Leaves told Broken Shadow, his sadness gone for now.

"I missed you too, but I cannot stay for long... I came to warn you." She told him, pulling away and sitting down. Fallen Leaves gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not liking the look on his mothers face. He was shocked when his mother explained how all the evil cats had been planning to attack and kill the clans. She told him that Starclan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting needed him to join the ranks like she had. He stared at his paws thinking.

"When is this going to happen?" He asked, looking back up. His mother closed her eyes and shook her head.

"We are not sure. We only know it will happen within the next two moons. If you're going to help us you'll need to practice your fighting skills." She told him, opening her eyes. He watched her for a moment before speaking again.

"I will help." He told her. His mother licked him between the ears.

"Thank you. Be careful when this war comes. I won't survive if I lose you again." She told him before fading away. When she had gone he sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them a moment later and looked at the outside world.

_I'll have to go out there when this battle comes.. Might as well prepare myself._ He thought before reluctantly walking out of the cave. He slowly looked up and let out a purr when he saw the billions of stars above him. He took a deep breath and began exploring, memorising the territory. He eventually found himself near the Thunderclan camp.

He saw a cat sitting at the entrance to the camp and silently snuck past the cat and into the camp. He then opened his mouth, looking for a scent he knew. His heart started beating faster when he found the scent he was looking for. He padded over to the warriors den, peeking inside. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Hollyleaf's dark pelt. He silently padded over to her and poked her in the side. She let out a sleepy groan and curled up tighter.

"Hollyleaf wake up." He whispered in her ear. Immediately her eyes shot open and she looked at Fallen Leaves with a surprised look.

"Fallen Leaves?" she whispered in disbelief. He nodded and motioned with his tail for her to follow him outside. Once they were out of the den they snuck out of camp and stopped when they got to a hidden clearing.

"I thought you never left the tunnels!" she meowed, touching her nose to his cheek in greeting. He held back a purr and sat down.

"I don't usually. But I missed you." He told her, wondering if she knew about the upcoming battle. She sat down as well and let out a purr.

"I missed you too. I feel bad for leaving you all alone." She admitted, looking at her paws.

"I'm not alone. Not long after you left I found a kit in the tunnels." He told her. She blinked at him.

"A kit? Where was its mother?" She asked. Fallen Leaves shrugged and told Hollyleaf everything that had happened since she left, leaving out how he had wandered the tunnels in his depression and his conversation with his mother. He also explained what was happening with Rainkit and the Riverclan Apprentice. Hollyleaf sighed and shook her head.

"So you may end up being alone again." She frowned. Fallen Leaves shrugged.

"I won't stop him if he wants to leave. No living cat would be able to stay in the tunnels forever." He meowed.

"Except for you." Hollyleaf said. Fallen Leaves looked at her with a confused look until he realised she didn't know he had died seasons ago. He blinked and smiled.

_I don't know what to say.. Should I tell her that I'm not living like she is. _He thought, half listening as she told him how her clan had accepted her again.

**I was going to write more but I can't decide if he should tell her or not. What do you think? Review and tell me :D **

**~Blueheart121**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've taken forever to update!**

Fallen Leaves let out a sigh, interrupting Hollyleaf midsentence. She gave him a slightly confused look.

"What's wrong? Am I talking too much?" She asked jokingly, expecting him to smile. He shook his head.

"No, it's not that." He mumbled, looking at his paws. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew he had to.

"What's is it?" She asked softly, touching her tail to his side. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking back up at her.

"Hollyleaf, I'm dead." He meowed. She looked amused for a moment before she realised he meant it. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What? How? When?" She asked, sounding slightly panicked. Fallen Leaves closed his eyes, screwing his face up slightly.

"I've been dead for many seasons. Way before you met me. I died in the tunnels." He meowed, looking sad at the thought of what happened many years ago. Hollyleaf looked horrified. She backed away from him, tripping over a root from a tree. She got back up before running away, back to Thunderclan camp, not caring that the cat keeping watch saw her run into camp.

Fallen Leaves watched her run with a hurt look on his face. He let his head hang down and curled his tail around his paws, his eyes closed. He sat there until it was almost dawn before getting to his paws and padding back to the tunnels, his tail dragging along the ground. Once he was back in the tunnels he curled up in a ball, wishing he could disappear forever.

After a while he heard paw-steps coming towards him and started hoping it was Hollyleaf. He opened his eyes to see Rain looking at him. He let his eyes close again and he turned rolled over, his back now facing the younger tom. Rain let out a sigh and walked away, only returning once to leave some prey for Fallen Leaves.

It seemed moons had passed before the ginger and white coloured tom got up, ignoring the prey and heading in a random direction. He wandered through the caves for a while, not caring where he ended up.

He was walking down a tunnel that exited into Riverclan Territory if you went left when he heard voices. He stopped and pricked his ears, listening.

"I want to join, but I can't. Not yet. You should have seen Fallen Leaves yesterday. He looked really sad." Came the familiar meow of Rain. Fallen Leaves scowled slightly, walking towards the voice.

"He can't keep you forever. It's not healthy to live in there. Neither of you should live here." A she-cats voice sighed, making Fallen Leaves pause.

_This must be the Riverclan apprentice._ He thought to himself before he padded around the corner, making both cats jump.

"F-Fallen Leaves?" Rain spluttered, looking at him with wide eyes. The Riverclan apprentice was sharing a similar look. She was white with black patches.

"Go." Fallen Leaves meowed, narrowing his eyes at Rain. The tom gave him a confused look.

"What? Go where?" He meowed, frowning slightly. Fallen Leaves let out a growl and lashed his tail.

"Go to Riverclan. Now!" He hissed, making Rain flinch.

"B-But—" He started to say something but Fallen Leaves didn't listen. Instead he turned and ran back into the Tunnels, disappearing. He heard Rain start to come after him, but stop when the she-cat called out to him. After waiting to make sure Rain had left and wasn't coming back, he padded back to the small cave with the stream. He padded over to where the hole in the ceiling was and curled up in the moonlight that shone through, reflecting on the ground. He laid there for days, possible a moon, not moving for anything.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TT^TT I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been busy and almost forgot about this story and my other one. Please forgive me 3 Also to the Guest reviewer who hurled stalked me and hurled a bolder through my window, Do you have an account? XD If not Make oneee! I wanna reply to you but I can't because you don't have one. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Warriors or any of the original plot lines. I only own characters I've made for this fan fiction.**

Fallen Leaves had been staring at his paws for quite some time, feeling depressed. Everything had gone wrong with his life and afterlife. He'd failed to find his way through his tunnels to become a Sharpclaw, which resulted in his death, He was left to wander through said tunnels for many seasons, he'd scared Hollyleaf away and now Rain had left him. He wished he'd controlled his temper and hadn't told him to leave, but the she-cat was right. It is unhealthy to live in the tunnels. For both Rain and himself.

The tunnels always been bad for Fallen Leaves. He wished he could turn back time and stop himself from entering the tunnels, but he knew it wasn't possible. So he decided he should leave them now, and never return, unless absolutely necessary. He slowly got to his paws and stretched, trying to decide which of the exits he should go out. He wanted to use the Thunderclan exit but he decided against it. He didn't want to run into Hollyleaf and get rejected again. The Riverclan exit wasn't a good idea either. He decided to go out a tunnel at the edge of Shadowclan and Thunderclan territory.

After taking one last look around the cave he was in he let out a long sigh and padded down the tunnel that led to his exit. Once he reached said exit he hesitated for a moment, bracing himself for the outside world. It was day time and he hadn't been out in daylight for a very long time. Sure he'd occasionally feel sunlight from a random hole in the ceiling of the tunnels but he still wouldn't be used to how bright it was.

He took a deep breath as he stepped out, finding himself in a sunny clearing. He narrowed his eyes against the sunlight, his eyes hurting. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around, noticing that he wasn't alone. A small patrol of Shadowclan warriors and apprentices were padding towards the Thunderclan border. Fallen Leaves' eyes narrowed when he realised they were hunting. One of the cats looked worried.

"What if Thunderclan sees us.." The young apprentice mumbled, glancing around worriedly. Fallen Leaves quickly ducked behind a bush before he was seen.

"Then we'll rip them to shreds before they can do anything about it. Thunderclan has no control over us." A warrior growled, unsheathing his claws.

Fallen Leaves felt anger bubble up inside him, there was no way he was going to let them hunt in Thunderclan territory. Even though he didn't belong to any of the clans, there was no way he was just going to stand there and watch them steal from Hollyleaf's clan.

He crept around them until he was in Thunderclan territory and hid in a tree. He then waited for them to get closer and start hunting. One of them was hunting near the tree he was in. The cat was closing in on a mouse when Fallen Leaves dropped from the tree, landing between the cat and the mouse. The rodent let out a squeak and ran into its burrow, terrified. The Shadowclan warrior let out a furious snarl and leapt at Fallen Leaves, missing him as he dodged.

"Get off Thunderclan territory!" Fallen Leaves snarled, his fur was fluffed up in anger.

"Not until I turn you into crowfood!" The Shadowclan warrior growled, swiping at Fallen Leaves, letting out a hiss as he missed him again. The other Shadowclan cats heard them and came running over, all of them ready to fight. Fallen Leaves cursed mentally, he couldn't fight them all off.

_Maybe I can scare them away! _ He thought and suddenly started smirking. The other cats were confused at his smirking and a couple of them started looking around, trying to see if he had backup.

"I wouldn't be smirking if I were you." One of them snarled swiping at Fallen Leaves. All the Shadowclan cats let out gasps when the cat's paw went straight through him.

"Huh!?" The cat gasped, trying to hit him again. This time Fallen Leaves disappeared and reappeared in the tree.

"W-Where'd he go!?" One of the apprentices cried, looking around with a scared expression.

"Leave now." Fallen Leaves growled into the apprentices ear, not letting them see him. The apprentice let out a terrified yowl and ran back into Shadowclan territory.

The other apprentice ran too, not wanting to be there any longer. Only the two warriors remained now.

"Coward! Show yourself!" One of them snarled, looking around with a glare on his face. Fallen Leaves lashed his tail and narrowed his eyes before showing himself, his tail still lashing. The Shadowclan warriors glared at him and unsheathed their claws, decided to try and attack him together. They were about to pounce on him when a loud furious sound yowl came from nearby.

A patrol of Thunderclan cats came running towards them, all of them looked furious. Fallen Leaves turned to look at them, his eyes widening when he saw Hollyleaf was leading the patrol. He was too surprised at Hollyleaf's sudden appearance to remember that the two Shadowclan warriors were still there. They both cursed as they saw the warriors coming and one quickly jumped on and dug his claws into Fallen Leaves, biting his throat. Fallen Leaves' eyes widened and he started to try and get out of the others grip, knowing that if he died again he'd be gone forever. His vision started to get blurry and he started to lose his strength. As he started to lose consciousness he heard someone cry out his name and felt the pressure on his neck leave.

* * *

"_...-e's doing a lot bette-...should be awake so-..." _

Fallen Leaves' ears twitched at the familiar voice and he let his eyes open slightly. His vision was blurred for a few moments before he was able to see. He blinked slowly and looked around, not knowing where he was.

"You're awake!" Someone suddenly meowed, making Fallen Leaves jump slightly and look up, seeing HollyLeaf. He blinked in surprise at moved to sit up, noticing Jayfeather was there too.

"..Where am I?" He asked, flinching a little as his throat hurt. He looked around again, smelling herbs nearby.

"You're in Thunderclan's Medicine Cat den." Jayfeather meowed, moving to go get some honey that one of the warriors had recently brought him. He used a leaf to hold some of the honey before he carried it over to Fallen Leaves. The tom sniffed at it before lapping it up, relieved that it was making his throat feel better.

"Thanks." He meowed once he'd finished the honey. Jayfeather nodded before turning to face Hollyleaf. Fallen Leaves knew the other tom was blind, but it was as though he could see them.

"I'm going to go check on the elders." The gray tom mumbled, looking at Hollyleaf with a knowing look. Fallen Leaves was confused, what had they said that he missed.

Once Jayfeather was gone Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf both felt awkward. Hollyleaf was looking at her paws, her ears were down. Fallen Leaves watched her for a moment before looking around the den, wondering why she was still here.

"I'm sorry." Hollyleaf suddenly meowed, making Fallen Leaves look back at her. He blinked in surprise at the sad look on her face.

"I didn't mean to run away, or hurt you.. I was scared and confused." She went on, looking at her paws again. Fallen Leaves suddenly found it hard to speak.

"...I-..It's fine.." He mumbled, looking away. Hollyleaf looked up at him, still looking sad.

"Are you sure? I feel horrible.." She said, looking worried. Fallen Leaves sighed and touched his tail to her side.

"It was bound to happen eventually. Everyone always freaks out. It's why I was better off by myself." He said, pulling his tail away. Hollyleaf frowned at him and stood up.

"If you wanted to be alone you should have just left me to die." She growled, looking hurt. Fallen Leaves mouth fell open at her words and watched speechlessly as she stormed away.

"I..I didn't mean it that way.." He mumbled, his words not reaching Hollyleaf's ears. He let out a depressed sigh and looked at the ground.

"She'll get over it. Just give her time."

Fallen Leaves jumped, looking up to see Jayfeather was back.

"I hope you're right." He said, sighing again as he curled up to sleep again.

**Yaay! It's longer.. haha XD Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I will try update sooner next time! Just spam me with PMs about updating!**

**-xXBrokenfeatherXx**


End file.
